


The Lights Are All Out

by CherryIce



Category: Continuum - Fandom
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/pseuds/CherryIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing on a beach, facing the approaching tsunami.</p><p>(This is the future.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lights Are All Out

**Author's Note:**

> Made for luvtheheavan, Festivids 2015.
> 
> Music is One Way or Another by Until The Ribbon Breaks.

**Links:** Download (720p mp4 - [165 MB](http://cherryice.crocolanthus.com/Lights.zip), [98 MB](http://cherryice.crocolanthus.com/LightsSmall.zip)) | [Streaming (YouTube)](https://youtu.be/AMM20I8Ljro) | Original Festivids Post ([LJ](http://fv-poster.livejournal.com/305860.html)/[DW](http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/305382.html))

  
**One Way or Another**  
One way or another I'm gonna find you  
I'm gonna get you  
One way or another I'm gonna win you  
I'm gonna get you get you  
One way or another I'm gonna see you  
I'm gonna meet you  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meet you, I'm gonna meet you

I will try find your house  
And if the lights are all down  
I'll see who's around

One way or another I'm gonna find you  
I'm gonna get you  
One way or another I'm gonna win you  
I'm gonna get you, get you  
One way or another I'm gonna see you  
I'm gonna meet you, meet you  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meet you, I'm gonna meet you,

And if the lights are all out  
I'll follow your bus downtown  
And I see who's around

I'll walk down the mall  
Stand over by the wall  
Where I can see it all  
Find out who you call  
I will drive past your house  
And if the lights are all down  
I'll see who's around  



End file.
